U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,473 to Jenkins teaches a novelty toy device for forming geometric configurations. The segments of Jenkins are right angle elbows with straight legs, without a continuous center line of symmetry. The collective visual effect of Jenkins lacks grace. The Jenkins twisting axis tend to align along the three major geometric axis (X, Y, and Z), reducing the configuration retention ability of the overall device. Jenkins has a center leg for creating two closed loops, which severely limits the flexibility and scope of configurations.